Eyes and Dreams
by Mato-Gin
Summary: Light is pissed that someone named Ryuuzaki is beating him in all of the tests and when his friend finally points out who Ryuuzaki is, Light can't stop thinking about him and falls into a dream where Ryuuzaki is king and he a prisoner where he must beat the king to get out. But is stealing a kiss the proper way to do it?
1. Prisoner

Light looked at the result papers in his hands. How could that be? He studied his butt off for the past two months and still, he got second place! The name at the top of the paper marked number one was the same as last year too. _Ryuuzaki ._Who the hell was Ryuuzaki?! He crumpled the paper.

"Are you still on that, Light?"

He looked up to see one of his friends smiling at him and his face cooled. "No," he smiled, "I was just wondering who Ryuzaki was. Even though his name is at the top of the list, I don't think I've ever seen him."

"What are you talking about?" his friend pointed up at the back row of the classroom, "how could you miss him?"

He pointed to a pale guy with raven black hair that covered part of his face. He was sitting awkwardly at his desk until he noticed them staring. His dark eyes made him turn away.

"He sticks out like a sore thumb, if you ask me."

"Hmph," Light smiled to himself. _I was losing to a guy like that? _

The guy's chair screeched back as if he heard his thoughts and he got up and left. Light jerked his head to see him walk away. _This guy…_

"Sorry, but I have to get home. It's getting a bit late," he stood up irittated.

"Oh, alright, see you then," his friend waved. He smiled back gathering his stuff and left the room.

…

Thock! He set the cup too hard on the table.

"Is something wrong?" his mom asked.

"No," Light took a light breath, "I was just a bit thirsty."

His mother looked at him, "You're so skinny, Light! Are you taking care of yourself?" She played with her son's shirt.

"I'm fine," he softly pulled her hands away.

"Other than studying, make sure you come and eat with us today, okay?"

"I will," he smiled, "but I have to review for another test tomorrow. I'll come down later."

"Well, dinners going to be ready in an hour and we have to wait till your dad gets home," she called after him as he went up the stairs. "I'll send Suya up when he gets home!"

Light went up to his room and closed the door.

_Sigh_. It was just really hard trying to balance life at home and his studies. And to top it off, his social life. He passed by his desk and went straight to his bed. If it was only going to be an hour until his dad comes home, he wasn't going to get anything done. Might as well get some sleep.

He covered his eyes with his arms. He was just so tired! He was hoping that the test results would at least make it all worth it studying up all night but that Ryuuzaki guy! How did he get such a high score?! Looking it over, he only missed one question in the test. Then that means… the guy got a perfect?

Ugh! He couldn't get the guy off his mind! How could he have missed him? He was so different from everyone else. Especially the way he dressed. White long sleeves and jeans like he didn't belong to the prestigious college at all. And his eyes. They were so dark but captivating. Light tossed to his side. _I want to see them again._

His eyes flew open. What was he thinking about? Some guy's eyes?! He grabbed his pillow and clutched on to it. He just really needed some sleep! He closed his eyes again. Just some sleep. Before he knew it, his breathing slowed and all the sounds begun to drone away.

…

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Hm?" Light opened his eyes.

"What's your name?" it repeated.

"Agh!" he screamed crawling back. A long limbed monster with sharp protruding teeth came closer.

Something caught in his throat before he could answer, and he crawled back even further. _What the?_ He felt something prick his hands and he looked around. _Leaves?!_ He turned his head and saw that he was in a forest darkly shadowed with tall trees.

"Where am I?!" he shuffled to his feet.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" Light turned to the beast laughing at him. His blue lips curved to a smile and his big yellow eyes bulged as it stared at him.

Light gulped. _What the hell is this guy? _

"You scared?" it tilted its head.

He froze and the demon started laughing again.

"Get away from me!" he yelled and bolted.

_The hell is going on?! Where am I?! And what the hell is that thing?! _He kept on running until he made it through the hill and saw the trees clear. _There!_ He saw some buildings far away and headed for it. He heard some leaves shuffling as something grabbed his leg.

"Damn it!" he fell on his face. Small branches scratched at his face but he quickly shuffled to his feet against the dirt and stood up. "Ah!" he jumped back as the demon appeared in his face again.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," it stared at him and turned to the city where he was headed, "if you go any further, the guards will come after you."

Light cautiously studied him. "Who are you?"

"Just someone trying to have some fun," he smiled. Its fangs showed as its lips curved up.

"What guards-"

"You there!" a shout echoed closely.

An arrow shot close to his feet and passed his face.

"What?" Light turned everywhere confused.

The noises of hooves came closer and closer until a group of horses surrounded him. Men in armor rode on them with crossbows and swords at their sides.

"Hey!" Light called out looking for the demon that was warning him but it was nowhere in sight. _Where did it go?!_

"Who are you?" one of the men called out to him. It sounded like Aizawa, one of the men his father worked with.

"Aizawa?" Light called out. "It's me, Light! Light Yagami!"

"Light? I don't know anyone of that name. What are you doing here in the king's forest?"

"King's forest? What are you talking about? It's me! Light! Don't you recognize me?" he walked forward to the man talking.

"Don't come closer!" The man took out his sword and Light stopped in his tracks. "Seize him for trespassing on royal property!"

"Wait, what?"

The horses began closing on him and he turned around confused.

"Stop!" he yelled trying to run away.

The horses closed off any opening as one of the men whacked him hard in the temple and pushed him down.

"Tie him up!"

He felt hands grabbing him as his vision started to black and it eventually dimmed and blacked out.

…..

Something….Something smelled sweet.

Rough hands shook his shoulders. "Wake up,"

He slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. "Ugh!" his head still throbbed.

When he looked up, men in gray and red armor held him at his sides as he kneeled on the floor with hands tied behind his back. The floor colored a light brown marble and bright light came from the tall windows at the walls of the room.

"We caught this man in the forbidden forest, my king. He says his name is Light Yagami."

_King?_ He lifted his head up and saw a dark haired person sitting awkwardly at a golden throne. A pointed gold crown sat at his head tilted; annoyed black eyes slowly looked up back at him.

"Ryuuzaki?!" he called out in surprise. _What was he doing in this weird place?! _

The guy just closed his eyes and finished sipping a cup of sweet coffee. He still wore that white long sleeve and blue jeans, seemingly out of place. His legs held closely to him as his bare feet rested at the edge of the seat.

"How do you know the majesty's name?!" the lead guy in armor turned to him.

"Leave him, Aizawa," Ryuzaki called from behind.

The man stopped short from hitting him and stepped back. _So it is Aizawa._

"And untie him,"

Aizawa looked at the king worried but followed orders and let him go. Light glared at him as his hands shook free and stood up.

"What's going on here?" he looked to Ryuuzaki.

"What do you think?" he tilted his head, "You trespassed in my forest and now your being held here,"

"I don't mean that!" he was getting angry, "and I didn't trespass anywhere! I woke up here like this!"

His classmate let off a light breath and grew quiet as he bit his thumb thinking. "Hmn. Are you saying you don't remember anything?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Alright," Ryuzaki turned away.

The guards suddenly grabbed Light's arms again. "Hey! Wait! What are you doing?! I said I didn't do anything!"

"Are you saying your innocent?" the guards stopped pulling him back.

"Yes!"

His classmate looked down and took another sip of coffee. "Alright, I'll give you a chance." Light jerked his arm away from one of the guards. "By law, if a person claims that they are innocent of a crime, I have to give you three tries." He looked directly at Light. "You have three tries to give me a puzzle to solve. If I can't solve any one of them, then I have to let you go."

"Puzzles?" he looked at him. What kind of law was that? This was crazy! Then Light suddenly remembered. Wait. If he couldn't solve the puzzles he gave him, then that means he beat him! He can beat Ryuuzaki! He looked back up straight at his dark eyes.

"Okay," he nodded. "Three puzzles." He took a deep breath.

"Go ahead," his classmate leaned forward.

There was a strained silence as he stood there racking his brain. Puzzles? He couldn't think of any on the spot. How about riddles? Light never actually spent time with those. He closed his eyes and thought back. Didn't Sayu used to bother him with a lot of these before? His head jerked up as he remembered.

"What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

Ryuzaki kept his eyes wide open as he held Light standing stiff.

"A river," he finally blinked.

_Damn!_ Light turned his head away. Kids' riddles won't do. How about a harder one?

"Pronounced as one letter,

And written with three,

Two letters there are,

And two only in me.

I'm double, I'm single,

I'm black, blue, and gray,

I'm read from both ends,

And the same either way.

What am I?"

His classmate paused and a haughty smile crept on his face. _I bet I got you. _

"An eye," Ryuzaki smiled. The smile faded from Light's face. "I noticed that you like looking into my eyes. Is there something you want to say?"

Light bit his lip. Why was he so captivated by his eyes?!

"You only have one more left," he told him, "before you get put away."

Light clenched his fists. _I can't…_

There was silence.

"Well?" the king studied him.

Light looked back at him with determined eyes and walked forward until he stood right in front of his face.

"I am just two and two

I am warm, I am cold,

I am lawful, unlawful

A duty, a fault

I am often sold dear,

Good for nothing when bought;

An extraordinary boon,

and a matter of course,

and yielding with pleasure

When taken by force.

What am I?"

Ryuzaki slowly let his eyes drift away and bit his thumb. Light's heart started to beat faster as he sat thinking.

"Ah!" his face lit up. "It's-"

"A kiss!" Light cut in. He grabbed Ryuzaki's arm and kissed him.

"Get him!" one of the guards shouted.

Heavy feet rushed at him and before anyone could get him, Light quickly reached for the crown ripping it from the king's head.

"Heh," he smirked as he got pulled away. He kept his focus on Ryuzaki's bewildered eyes as they jostled him around.

"Light!"

"Light!..."

….

"Hey, brother!"

Suya hit him with a pillow.

"Get up!"

His eyes flew open and he saw his sister hovering above him. "Light!"

"Mom's calling you downstairs for dinner! Dad's home! Come on!"

He sat up sweating at his palms.

"Yeah," he nodded trying to collect himself, "I'll be down."

"Well hurry, we've been calling you for half an hour."

His sister left his room and he let out a sigh of relief. _Damn… That was all just a dream._ He threw his legs out of bed and fixed himself. That was one weird and scary dream! He ran his fingers through his hair. And why did he dream of Ryuuzaki?

Clink! Something rolled to the floor as he got up.

"Huh?" he looked down and froze.

His hands stiffened as he stared at the glittering object. _Is that…? Is that the crown?!_


	2. Odd Teacher

"Agh…." Light sighed and leaned his head back. _Where in the world did that crown come from?!_ He bit his lip and looked forward at the professor but he wasn't listening to the lecture at all. Maybe it was Sayu's? She did go to a dance before. But it was a guy's... He closed his eyes. Well, it definitely wasn't his! The professor droned on.

"How about you, Mr. Yagami?"

"Hm?" he snapped back to reality.

"What do you think it's trying to say?" the man looked at him and smiled. He knew he wasn't paying attention. "Page 106. Can you please read it aloud for us?"

Light flipped through his book and found the right page. He began to read aloud,

"What does man love more than life?

Fear more than death or mortal strife?

What do the poor have, what the rich require,

And what contented men desire?

What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save,

And all men carry to their graves?"

Huh. More riddles. Can't they leave him alone? He studied the text again and tilted his head. It seemed more difficult when he wasn't the one making it up.

"Anyone think they know what they are referring to here?" the professor looked around. "Mr. Rue?"

The whole class turned to Ryuuzaki. The guy was seriously picking on the top students.

"Nothing," he lifted up his eyes. "It's nothing. If man loves life more than anything, then he would fear the opposite the most, death. A content person would want nothing more, a miser would not spend anything but a spendthrift would."

The professor raised his eyebrows. "And the graves?"

"There is nothing to take with them. Everything important, they leave behind to the living to worry about or take care of. After death, it's up to the living to handle things."

"Are you saying you can't do anything after death?"

"No," he looked at him, "the dead can do a lot. They always say a lot, but we can't always understand."

A chill went up Light's spine. He was saying more than what he meant and as he talked, a dull luster spread across his eyes.

"That's right!" the teacher nodded, "Thank you for that, Mr. Rue. As was said, there is nothing that can beat what people desire the most, and the living are the ones that have to keep on living these desires. And sometimes, these desires can get deadly." The teacher dimmed the lights and the projector turned on. "We can't stop these desires from bubbling to the surface or stop people from acting primitively on them. And mind you, people can get pretty creative to get what they want. That's why everyone here always has to be up on their toes," he went on tip toes, "But what do you do when you come to a situation where you're trapped and what a person wants the most is to get to you?"

Whispers went around the room. What was he getting at?

"I knew this teacher was weird," his friend leaned to Light.

"Up on the screen is the list of all your names with your picture and a number next to it," the professor continued, "It's not in order. And if you look to the top of your desks, I've taped a number."

Everyone shuffled, moving their books to see. _64. _Light swiftly turned his eyes to other people's desks for their numbers then looked up at the screen.

"For your midterms, we'll be playing a game. Not really a game, but it's based on tactics. Something like cat and mouse except everyone is playing both a cat and mouse. You'll be chasing someone while someone is chasing you. The person you'll be chasing is based on the number you have on your table. Now, the number next to your name and the number on your desk should not be the same. Is there anyone that has the same number?"

No one raised their hands.

"Good! Now the number on your desk is the number of someone listed on the screen and that's the person you'll be targeting. So if you have, let's say… Number 32!" he turned around. "You'll be after Obata Takeshi!"

"What?!" someone yelled out.

The professor burst out laughing. "Hahaha! Calm down!" the professor smiled. "Anyways, the person who has number 32, that's him! You're chasing him!" he pointed to the guy standing.

The whole class laughed as the guy sat back down trying to cover his face.

"Don't worry! Everyone here will come up to get a card with their number on it, the number on the screen next to their name. That way, everyone knows who they're after and you'll see your target's face an we can be fair to Mr. Obata," he flipped out a yellow card with a red number written on it. "This card is what you'll be after. You have to get this to pass your midterm."

Light looked to his right. _32. _To his left. _12. _What number was he? He searched his name up at the front and saw his face. _1. _Of course, he had to be number 1. Who was 64? His eyes screened to the list. _There! _His face dropped at the picture. Staring back at him was the dark figure himself. _Rue_ _Ryuuzaki…_

"Now, I am encouraging everyone to be as creative as possible when getting these cards from other people but please. And I repeat! Please do not get violent in your tactics! I don't want to be hearing of a person getting sent to Cuba or something! I want to see each and every one of your faces here every day for the rest of the time I have you! Last thing I need is my face or any one of you in the news. Is that clear?" the man looked around staring everyone in the eye. "Alright then," he smiled again. "Now, there will be an option a week before the midterm is due that will be open to you guys but will only apply if you haven't retrieved your cards yet. And I will only tell you what that option is when the week comes."

The whole class started murmuring and a girl spoke up.

"What happens when you get your card stolen but you have your target's card?"

"Umm… I guess it doesn't matter. All you need is the other person's card. Well, for now anyways," an evil grin drew on his face showing his sharp white teeth, "I'll be saving that circumstance for your finals."

"Oh, whaaat~?" the class groaned.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" the man started shaking.

"Ugh, this guy's twisted," his friend sighed going back in his seat as they all watched their teacher go into hysterics.

"Yeah," Light agreed.

"Now, I'll call you guys up here to get your cards and when you do, whisper to me what number you got on your table so I can write it down and I'll know who's after who," he looked up at the screen. "Let's see here, um, number 24! Asaka Seto! Come up, please!"

A girl with wavy brown hair stood up from the side of the room and walked to the front.

"Here you go," he handed the card to her. The girl came close to the professor's ear, meekly nodded, and hurried back to her seat.

"Shido, make sure you look around to see who's studying you," Light whispered to his friend. The girl didn't even take the time to do that. Shido nodded. "Who did you get?"

"Takeshi," his friend snickered. Light couldn't help a smile.

"Matsuyama Kenichi!"

"Nakamura Shido!"

"That's me," his friend got up.

"Ohba Tsugumi!"

"Toda Erika!"

His teacher kept calling names until it came to him.

"Yagami Light!"

The man's eyes followed him as he got up and went to the front.

"Here you go," he gave the card to him. "Who did you get?" his voice lowered to a whisper.

Light leaned close to his teacher's ear and whispered, "Number 64,"

A wide grin played on the man's face as he pulled back. "I swear, I didn't mean to plan it like that," He turned away covering his mouth and laughed even harder. "Yagami chasing Rue…Pfft! Hahahaha!"

_He really is crazy._ Light slowly looked away from him. As he walked back up to his seat, he scanned the room. Someone must be eyeing him. He could feel it. He jerked his head up and turned to Ryuuzaki. _He's not looking? _He couldn't help feel disappointed as the guy was just absently looking forward_. _But he could've sworn he was looking at him! He eyed him as he took a seat.

"Well, that's it," the professor shrugged his shoulders, "everyone has gotten their cards."

_Wait! _Light looked to him confused. _Ohba Tsugumi. Toda Erika… _He skipped R! He looked at Ryuuzaki and his unmoved crouched pose. He didn't even get up! Their professor looked at Light and smiled.

"That's everyone," he repeated. "I have no more cards left. Class is dismissed."

Everyone screeched back their chairs.

"What…?" Light kept still in his chair. Why didn't he call Ryuuzaki?! Wasn't he going to chase someone too?

"You coming, Light?" Shido nudged him.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," he mindlessly nodded, "I just need to talk to Mr. Fujimura for second though," he looked to the professor shuffling at his desk at the front.

"Heh, is the person you got that bad?" his friend smirked, "not like it's Ryuuzaki is it?" He got his stuff and shoved it in his bag. "We'll be at the café then. See you there!"

He hurried out of the room and Light watched him go. He slowly gathered his own things and waited for everyone to leave. As soon as the last person stepped out the door, he hurried to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Fujimura!" he ran up to him, "You didn't call on everyone."

"Huh?" the man turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Ryuuzaki, you skipped him."

"I don't think you need to worry about that." He waved his hand.

"But-"

"It's not your problem. Whatever other students have or don't have, it shouldn't concern you."

"But isn't it unfair that he's not going after someone?! He's only going to be chased!"

"Mr. Yagami, why are you so concerned?"

"But Ryuuzaki-"

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't think about it. Shouldn't you worry instead of whose chasing after you?"

* * *

L played with his toes as he sat outside waiting in the hall. He could hear them arguing in the classroom. Light was really making a fuss.

"It just doesn't seem right," he insisted.

"Mr. Yagami, just worry about your own well-being. If anyone hears us, they'll get suspicious."

The voices quieted down. _Did they stop?_ He kept his head from looking up as Light briskly walked out of the room tensed. Why did he even care about what was being "fair" so much? The brunette noticed him and took a quick glance and met his eyes. His eyebrows tight in thought, L couldn't help staring back at his innocent light brown eyes. The young man broke away as he continued heading out the door. L watched him go, studying his back. Even from this view, he could tell. Light seemed so unsatisfied with just leaving him as a mouse. But why did he care? As he finally disappeared from sight, L lankily slid out of the bench letting his bare feet touch the cool ground and headed back to the classroom.

At the beginning, the reason he enrolled in the class was because he was actually anticipating for what the professor had planned for the midterm. Shunji Fujimura was known for his crazy projects and from what he's heard, also their brilliance. When he read what was taped to the table, he saw for himself Fujimura's brilliance shining brightly. Instead of a number, there was a folded note.

_Mixed up words, mixed up faces,_

_They say numbers will always be right. _

_But out in the corners there are always liars_

_And we can't always see the light._

_Till the very end we can't trust;_

_We can't settle, we can't rest,_

_Until we see who can find the unjust._

_With all the power, no number, and something to loose,_

_Who will you choose? _

With hands in his pockets, he leaned at the doorway.

"Have you decided?" the professor turned from his desk hearing him come in.

"Yeah," L looked down below to the front of the room.

"Really? That fast? You're not even going to sit on it?" he raised an eyebrow, "With an opportunity like that, to be able to choose your target, you'd think anyone would be too excited to choose."

"Well, it wasn't that difficult," the unsatisfied face of his classmate still lingered in his mind.

"Huh," Fujimura scoffed, "You know, I was wondering who a guy like you would choose as their target, but I wasn't sure you'll be the one to get that note. I'm glad you did," he took out the paper with the list of names and numbers. "So who is it? Are you going to choose someone easy? Someone hard? Tell me."

_Until we can see who finds the unjust… _Did he see the injustice? Is that the reason he complained? The unfairness of the opportunity that was given to him by luck?

"Light," his lips moved on their own. Fujimura stopped his pen and stared at him. "I want Light Yagami, number 1."

"Pfft. Bwahahahahaha!" his teacher fell over, "You guys are amazing! You're choosing Yagami? Why?"

"He's good," L shrugged him off, "he knows something."

"Bwahahaha! So you're after him now? Ha! Well, it's your choice. Tell me how that goes for you."

* * *

**I know I threw in a lot of names in there but if you guys haven't noticed, there's some significance to them! Haha. Let's see if you guys know. :))**


	3. Getting Lost

_What is he planning? _Light's mind was bogged down by the thought of his teacher.

"_It doesn't involve you,"_

"_How doesn't it involve me? Aren't I the one chasing him?"_

"_And?"_

"_So he's just running away from someone! Just running away, the only thing he'd be feeling is fear!"_

_His teacher studied him. "I don't get this Yagami; wouldn't it be easier for you?"_

"_What?"_

"_He's just being chased by you."_

_He shook his head. "Chasing someone and being chased are two different things. If you don't let him chase a target, you'd be taking that away from him."_

_Mr. Fujimura suddenly smiled. "Ahahahaha!" he bawled over. "Are you sadistic?"_

_Light bit his lip. "I'm serious!" _

_The man paused and looked at him, then laughed even more. "Mr. Fujimura!"_

"_Okay, okay," the man waved his hand and straightened up. "You're too serious. Some one as young as you should loosen up a bit!" He placed his hand on Light's shoulder. "Go home. Think about what you really want, what Rue wants, and what's actually going on. Think about what I want you to do." He tapped his temple. "Now go."_

* * *

But he did tell him what he wants! Give Ryuuzaki someone to chase! It's just like using him as a wild dog if he's only going to be chased! As for Ryuuzaki, he wasn't sure what the guy actually thought about his own situation, but if he was in his place, he would've at least tried to get an answer as to why their teacher was giving him a handicap.

Light looked up and stared at his reflection from inside the train. His head bobbed rhythmically to the side as the train moved. Why _was _he given a handicap? Was it because their teacher thought it would be too easy for him? He saw himself glaring at the window. It's not like his prey would succumb that easy. If he was Ryuuzaki's prey, he'd give him one hell of a chase.

* * *

"Ngyuhhh~" A chill ran through his spine.

"Are you alright?" Watari turned to him as he set down another cup on the table.

"Just a sudden breeze," L shrugged off, "is the window open?" he turned around.

"I'll close it," the man tucked the tray to his side and headed for the window. "But it may not just be the wind,"

"Hmn?" L daintily dropped sugar cubes into his drink. "Are you talking about dreams again?" He lifted his cup and studied the the dark liquid. He began to twirl it.

"It has been occurring more frequently lately,"

"True, I have been having bad dreams, but I don't think that it'll affect me so much when I'm awake. And I wouldn't worry as much. They're becoming more..." he took a sip, "Interesting."

"What do you mean?" the old man started to walk back.

"There's- Hn!" L suddenly felt a sharp jolt. His muscles tensed and his eyes widened. His body became heavy as if something dragged it and fell off the chair.

"L!" Watari hurried to his side.

The cup shattered on the floor leaving a black stain on the carpet.

* * *

Watari's call sounded so distant. Everything seemed muffled as if someone was covering his ears. L tried to get up but he couldn't control his body. It was as if all his nerves were locked. All he could do was see the old man calling for him. What was he saying? His eyes became dull and his vision started to dim.

He was going to dream land again. Only if it wasn't like this, then maybe... His last thoughts filled with the triumphant smirk from last time. The dreamland had dragged in a new character, and out of everyone, it had to be that person from his class. He stood out as the perfect student, but there was something he was hiding. In real life and the dreamland, people were supposed to act the same but... Was that Yagami's true personality? That red head had stolen his crown. That's not good. Wonder what he'd do about that... His thoughts began to drift.

* * *

"What is this? Is this yours?" Sayu laughed as she examined the crown. "I can't even imagine you wearing this! Where did you get it?"

"It's not mine," Light smiled putting up a front for his little sister. "And don't touch other people's stuff," he gently took it out off her hands. "Where did you find it?"

"Mom was in here cleaning your stuff earlier and found it in your drawer. She was so surprised when she found this! Did you go to a dance or something?" she prodded.

"No, my friend did,"

"Really? Then how come you have it?"

"I don't know," at least that was the truth. "Maybe he left it here or something. I don't remember." Light held the crown and suddenly felt tired. He sat down on his bed with his hands wrapped around the golden thing.

Sayu pouted not believing him. "That sounds really fishy. Are you hiding something?"

He looked at her to answer when the room suddenly got warped. His sister opened her mouth but her voice slowed until he couldn't understand a word. Light closed his eyes as the room started to spin. _What's going on?_

"Don't lie," she smiled. It faded away as she finally noticed Light's pained face. "Are you alright?" his sister leaned to face him. "Light?"

His body felt light and the room started to fall.

"Light!" Sayu called out as he grew limp on the bed. "Hey! Light!" she tried to shake him awake but it didn't work. She backed away half panicking. "Mom!" she ran down the stairs.

* * *

A breeze was rushing from under him. Was he falling? Light let the cool wind pass by him. Through his eyelids, he could see a deep red sky. Everything felt hot by just looking at the reddish hue, and it felt nauseous with the cold wind touching his boiling skin. His face twisted as he listened to a rumbling sound that kept getting louder and louder as the breeze grew stronger until a leaf brushed by his face. His eyes flew open. He _was_ falling! Light flailed his arms and tried to flip himself but it was too late. Branches scratched him as he tumbled down between crowded trees. He let out a yell as he covered his face with his arms.

"Ugh!" he let out as his face smacked the ground. "Hn..."

Colors swirled around him as he tried to regain his senses.

"What was that?!" a distant voice echoed.

Light shook his head and looked around to an unknown place surrounded by tall trees. Leaves rustled quickly towards him and he jerked up. Was he in the "king's" forest again?!

"Is anyone there?!" the voice continued to call out.

Footsteps began to come closer as Light looked down. The golden crown was still in his hands! He quickly hid it under his shirt. _Crap! If it's one of those knights again, then they were definitely going to beat the heck out of him! _He pushed him self off the ground and stumbled.

_Damn! _He cursed as he grabbed onto a tree. His legs were still shaking. He put all his weight against the wood and turned to where the grass were shuffling and waited for a knight to come out. Was it Aizawa again? This time, he was going to hit him. He wiped the blood from his cut lip, ready. Instead, a young man with medium black hair came running through the bushes. He brushed off the leaves on his red vest and looked up.

"Eh?" the man looked at him disappointed, "It's only a kid."

Light dropped his fists. "Matsuda?" a sigh of relief rushed out. Light's legs broke and dropped to the floor.

"Woah!" the man hurried to him. "Are you alright?!" He picked him up and leaned him to his shoulder. "What are you doing out here? It's dangerous to be in this forest!"

"Huh?" he looked up at him.

"Don't you know there's a robber out here?! He's the kingdom's most dangerous threat right now! He's wanted for stealing from the king, and they say he's very sneaky like a fox! No one knows when he's going to attack, and they say that he's hiding out here! So a kid shouldn't be out here!"

Light kept quiet. Was he talking about him? Unless someone else stole from the king... But where did the fox part come from?!

"Well anyways, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Light nodded, "thanks."

Matsuda looked him up and down and at his bleeding knees. His shirt was all torn and dirty, and his face was covered in mud.

"I better take you back with me," Matsuda took out a pocket watch. "I better head back anyways. How did you get those injuries?"

"I fell,"

"From where?!"

"The trees,"

He looked at Light funny. "Kids these days are really doing some crazy stuff, huh? Can you still walk a bit?"

Light nodded as he stepped forward still leaning on him.

"Okay, let's head to the town doctor then."

Matsuda started to lead them out off the odd forest. Luckily he didn't ask how he even got here in the first place! He subtly studied the man's face. Even in this dreamland, the man kept his innocent and trusting face. It was almost reassuring seeing him here; he was always easy to get along with. At least he wasn't attacking him. They continued to walk when Matsuda spoke up.

"Hey, how did you know my name?"

"Huh?"

"You called my name out when you saw me, right?"

He suddenly remembered that Aizawa didn't remember him either.

"Oh, umm," Light racked his brain. "Everyone knows you, don't they?"

"Wah?" he smiled modestly, "Really? Wait, how? I didn't know I was popular."

"Well, you are," he fronted a smile. "Don't you have a very envious job?"

"You mean being part of the Task Force Guild?" he raised his eyebrows. "I guess. But just serving the king is all the same. That's everyone's duty. Sir Yagami should be the one being praised! He's the leader of the knights after all," The guy's smile was brimming with pride.

So the Task Force? Is that the same thing that Aizawa's supposed to be in? If he was a knight just like them, then Light had to be careful. They trudged on making small talk until they finally reached the town.

"So, what's your name?" Matsuda turned to him.

"Light,"

"That's a nice name," he smiled. "Light," Light smiled back. Matsuda was just too honest whether in here or in real life!.

* * *

When they reached the town, there was something very odd about the place. He just couldn't put his finger to it. Light carefully studied all the people and the buildings they passed by until they stopped near a small white building. There was a big sign that said "MM Hospital."

"Sorry, but this is the closest place to get treatment. The city's too far away," he looked at Light.

"No," he waved him off, "this is fine. Thank you,"

Matsuda knocked on the door and a person looked through the peeking hole.

"Yes?

A person comes,

right here I see.

don't answer in uhms,

what would your business be?"

A woman's eyes warily looked at them from the inside as Matsuda spoke up.

"Don't turn me away,

and hear what I say.

A person here,

needs your help near.

So won't you open the door to let us in,

and see what this person has done and been?

_What's going on? _Light was confused. _Why are they speaking that way?_ They could hear the door unlatch and open.

"Come in," the woman welcomed them.

They entered inside and Light was told to stay at a room until they got the doctor. Everything was shining white like a normal hospital, but there was one room where food and other things were scattered. He quietly sat on the bed as he saw Matsuda talking to a guy inside the messy room. He had a cigarette in his mouth and wore a stripped shirt with a vest and goggles resting on his neck.

_Damn. How do I get out of here?_ Light looked around. He had to get away from Matsuda! If he stayed with him, he might run into others in the Task Force and take him in to Ryuuzaki again. But how?

"So this is the patient?"

The man pulled him out of his thoughts as he jumped to see the guy already in front of him.

"This is Doctor Jeeves," Matsuda introduced the man with the cigarette.

"Call me Matt," he let out a breath of smoke.

Light turned away to not breathe it in. _This is the doctor? _he thought as the man sat down in front of him and started to examine his wounds. He never liked smokers.

"So how did you get these wounds?"

Light could feel Matt's hands groping through the hole on his pants. Without other formalities, he went straight to examining his body.

"I fell," he answered trying hard not to flinch from his touch.

Again, he got the same skeptic look from the doctor.

"Well, whatever you were doing, you're lucky these scratches are pretty light." Matt ruffled through the rest of his leg and paused.

"What's wrong?" Matsuda asked.

"Can you take off your clothes?" he looked up at Light.

"What?"

"Can you feel this?" he pressed hard against his thigh. Light shook his head. "You have a deep cut there. You probably can't feel it because your leg has gone numb."

"I'll wait outside," Matsuda excused himself.

Light watched him step out of the room. _Damn!_

"Wait!" Light called out. Matsuda stopped and looked back. "Can I do it in the bathroom?"

"Huh?" the two men looked at him.

"I don't feel comfortable doing it here,"

Matsuda put on a weird face not knowing how to react and looked away.

"What do you mean?" Matt looked at him. "Just drop your pants."

Light didn't move. He couldn't do that! The crown was hiding in his back, and the only thing supporting it was his pants!

"No,"

"I'm gonna be outside," Matsuda continued.

"We're both men, and I'm a doctor," Matt continued, "You can leave your underwear on if you want; I just want to see the cut."

Light bit his lip. "Treat my other wounds and I can treat the deep one myself,"

Even Light could hear how childish he sounded. The doctor stared blankly as he glared at him. No matter what, he had to get away with his pants on even if he was bleeding!

"Look, I don't swing that way but if you want a nurse to come in and do it for you, then fine. Just pull down your pants-."

Bam! Light kicked him in the face. He can't afford this! He had to get out! Matt dropped to the floor head first as Light jumped off the bed. The doctor reacted quickly and grabbed his leg as he was about to run away.

"Ngh!" Light stumbled to the floor.

Matt pushed himself back up, but the red head only flipped on the floor and swung his leg at Matt's jaw.

"Agh!" his neck twisted hard.

For a brief second, a golden flash flew in the air. The doctor fell back on the bed and wiped the blood from his mouth. A ringing sound rang through the room as it hit the floor and Matt's eye's widened.

"Is that...?"

Light quickly went after it and hid it back inside his shirt.

"You're the thief!"

Light didn't waste a second and took off.

* * *

Matsuda was quietly waiting outside. He sat at one of the chairs worrying over his pocket watch. Hm... Hopefully he wasn't going to be late for taking a little detour. Heavy footsteps came from the hallway.

"Hey," he turned as he saw Light coming out of the room. "Are you-" The red-head pushed past him. "Hey!" he grabbed the guy's arm. "What happened?"

He was still bleeding a bit without a single bandage on him. Light jerked his arm away and ran to the door. Matt came running out of the examining room right after.

"That's you're robber right there!" he wiped the blood from his face.

"What?!"

"He has your crown!"

The information clicked in his head. Like he was trained to do, no questions asked, Matsuda turned and ran after Light.

"Damn, that was a good kick," Matt rubbed his jaw.

* * *

_Why am I here? _L sat thinking as he dug in to a piece of strawberry cheesecake. It was a nice substitute for the coffee that he just spilled a few moments ago, but why _was _he here? This was a world full of rhymes, riddles, and poems that you had to solve, but the biggest riddle was the reason for why he was here.

He reread the riddle engraved on the wall right above the throne:

_Sitting, wondering,_

_Thinking why you're here at all,_

_If I were to answer your questions,_

_I would tell a lie twenty feet tall._

_But I, granting all your pleasures,_

_Take all the proper measures._

_For you to take off the crown,_

_Right here, you can erase that frown. _

_Leave this kingdom in ruins,_

_and head to ecstasy in pursuance. _

_My kindness isn't stout,_

_I won't leave you waiting without_

_So here, I say:_

_In many hallways you would stand,  
If not with this in hand. _

_Colored as a maiden tweaked,  
time was naught when I began;  
through the garden I was sneaked,  
I alone am the fall of man. _

That was the first thing he saw here, words engraved in gold. When he had first came to this dreamland, he was locked in the throne room for so long that the only thing he could do was to reread the engraving over and over again. Obviously, it wasn't going to tell him the reason for him being here. If he asked, it'll tell a lie twenty feet tall? At least it was blunt. But it was saying something about taking off the crown and leaving the kingdom. Does that mean there was hope he could get out of here? He pierced the strawberry with his fork.

"King," a voice interrupted him.

"Hmn?" he turned as he chewed on the fruit.

It was Mogi. His huge build suited the clunky red and silver armor that he wore. He took off his helmet as he walked in.

"I have news of the search. They found the thief!"

"Thief?" he lowered his plate, "go on."

" One of our men says that he had found him in the forest feigning injury, and had taken the thief in a nearby town for help. When our man discovered that he had the crown, the thief ran away. Our man followed in pursuit, but the thief managed to slip away."

They found Light? Already?

"Who saw him?"

"Matsuda, sir"

L perked up as a young man with a red vest appeared behind the bulky knight.

"Your highness," he gave a bow. "I didn't know it was him that I saw. I should have been more suspicious!"

He stared at the man's sincerity, then cut another piece of the cake.

"He should still be somewhere near the town. He shouldn't have gotten far," Mogi tried to reassure him.

"You said he was injured?" L asked.

"Yes, he was bleeding a lot when I found him. Especially at his right leg and knees. The doctor said that he had a deep cut on his right leg, but he was able to run away so fast!"

He kept crouched on the throne and munched on the sweet dessert. It was actually pretty good.

"We have to catch him! He stole the king's crown!" Matsuda cried out, upset that he was lied to.

L patted his head. It did feel odd not having the crown on his head.

_For you to take off the crown,_

_Right here, you can erase that frown. _

_Leave this kingdom in ruins,_

_and head to ecstasy in pursuance. _

He didn't have the crown! The poem on the wall repeated in his head. The first part was talking about taking off the crown. Then Light...

_Colored as a maiden tweaked,  
time was naught when I began;  
through the garden I was sneaked,  
I alone am the fall of man. _

He came from the forest! The knights had dragged him from there, and Matsuda even found him there again! It's basically the king's garden!

"We'll send 5 units to look all over for him,"

"I'll be going with you," L interrupted.

The men looked to him in surprise. "There's no need for that, king. We'll have enough men looking that it would be impossible for him to sneak away."

"No. I need to come. Assuming that he's injured, he wouldn't have gotten far. As for the purpose of coming back here, there must have been something that he wants. There are nearby kingdoms where he could've gone to be safe, but he stayed here. If he just wanted the crown, he would've gone and sold it off already. The forest might just be his hiding spot where he waited for the right opportunity to come back. Plus, he easily accepted Matsuda's help of getting back here after he ran away."

The red head's smirk ran through his mind. L bit his thumb as the incident mentally replayed.

"He disappeared too quickly last time when he was here because he was caught. He must've left something unfinished that he still has to do."

The men in the room grew silent as they mulled over what he just said. Of course, all this was speculation. If he was interpreting the riddle wrong, then he was just chasing Light for no reason. But it seemed to connect conveniently all together! If he manages to capture Light, then maybe he can find answers. If he was the "fall of man," then maybe he'll be the fall of the kingdom?

"Even if that's true, there's still no reason for you to have to come. This is a dangerous man, king!"

"If he's coming here, then he's coming for me," L smiled.

* * *

**Hey guys~ I know it's a little slow but I promise that there'll be more action in the next chapter! That'll be my goal definitely so please look out for the next one!**


	4. Hide and Seek - I Found You

**Ah, just trying to update.**

**I'm not sure if this chapter's long enough but I definitely just wanted it out there. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"What is this?" L looked at the creature before him.

"It's a horse," Mogi replied.

"It doesn't look like a horse," he examined the bunny like face of the the creature. "It reminds me of Matsuda,"

"Huh?!" they all turned to Matsuda.

"Me? Why?!"

"Because you look like one," L smiled.

"He does treat him like a pet," one of the men whispered. "And he calls him 'Rabbit' too."

Mogi helped L get on the odd looking animal.

"Or would you prefer they look like you?"

"I'd prefer they have no relation to me at all," Matsuda pouted.

…...

* * *

"I have to get out of here!" Light muttered to himself.

He kept bumping into people as he ran.

"Sorry!" he called he out as accidentally pushed someone down. "Are you alright?!" he held out his hand.

The person only gave him a strange scared look and ran away.

"Ah..." he panted as he watched the person run.

"So you're the one,

whose had those things done.

Fiend and ungentlemanly,

who has terrorized so unceasingly?"

"Huh?" Light turned.

A boy with white hair in a white collared shirt stepped out of an alley to reveal himself. The light began to reveal his big dark eyes that reminded him a lot of Ryuuzaki.

"What do you mean? I'm not terrorizing anyone,"

"Faces around you,

tell all the facts true.

Your legs so frantic and darting,

though they seem tired and hurting.

A danger in everyone's eyes,

what are your intentions, and don't tell me any lies."

"Does everyone speak like that?" Light muttered to himself.

"Yes, but it's a form of formality," the boy answered him. Light looked back at him surprised. "You're not from around here are you?" his dark eyes examined him.

"No," Light replied, "I'm not."

"Hmn," the kid sighed. "You need to learn how to speak in rhyme before talking to anyone, or they'll mark you as an outsider and scare everyone off."

Really? Light thought back. But Matsuda and the doctor didn't say anything. The kid's dark eyes kept staring as if he knew what he was thinking.

"It's not like you're not already scaring them off with all your bleeding," he looked down.

Light looked at his legs and saw that blood was still running down; a pool of dark liquid was already forming at his feet.

"Red is the holiest color in this kingdom and people tend to refrain from coming too close to anyone showing the shade. Here, only those associated with the royal family can wear red. The color isn't taken lightly," The kid grew stiff as he absorbed the dark crimson of the liquid. _But no one bleeds red blood. "_You should probably get that bandaged before you run dry,"

The older boy bit his lip. But his hair was red. Did that mean people would run away from him even if he wasn't bleeding?

The kid started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait!" Light called out running after him but lost the feeling in his legs. "Ngh!"

There was only air as he reached out for something to grab; a cry escaped him as he hit the ground. He tried pushing himself up but he couldn't move. A heavy numbness attacked him all over.

"Hey," he saw the white haired kid on top of him as he tried to open his eyes. "It really looks like you lost a lot of life juice,"

Light closed his eyes and opened them again. This time, he was so close to the kid in white, it was as if he was holding him. His sparkling white collared shirt was now stained with a dark red. The kid's dark eyes looked down at him.

"Hey," Light tried to speak but only a hoarse whisper came out. "What's you're name?"

The kid pouted, thinking a moment before answering. "Near," his eyes held his stare, "but everyone calls me Mouse,"

The last word muddled in his ears. He grew tired and closed his eyes again.

"What? What does everyone call you?" He opened his eyes again.

"King," a voice answered. "Everyone here calls me 'king,'"

Light's eyes widened as he saw a dark haired man holding him.

Ryuuzaki!

…...

* * *

_It was easier finding him than I thought,_ L rode on the bunny like horse with Light squished between him. _Can't believe he asked what they called me here either. _He looked to Light's sleeping face. Does that mean he was going to call him "king" from now on?

"Are you sure you're okay holding him like that, my king?" Matsuda caught up from behind.

"I'm sure," he turned to him. "As long as we get back in time."

…...

* * *

Matsuda let out a small groan of uncertainty. Although the person they caught was the thief, the king certainly didn't treat him like one. When they found Mouse dragging him in the streets, L jumped off his horse and immediately ran to him!

"_Is he alright?" L asked the white haired kid._

"_He's bleeding a lot," Mouse answered. "He knocked out from too much blood loss."_

From the sight of crimson red, L had ripped off his sleeve and wrapped the thief's legs. Matsuda had sat there gawking at the unusual color of the deep red liquid. His blood... was red?!

Everyone's blood was a certain color, but never red! He gave off another sigh. What was going on with the royal highness? Just coming to the search party was extremely odd! His thoughts became rampant. He looked to the back of his king filled with confusion. There was something between the thief and him, but what?

…...

* * *

"Hello, L!" a cute petite girl greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Misa," he stared at the pop star dressed in a nurse's uniform. He couldn't believe that the idol Misa Misa was actually in this dreamland, but it wasn't that bad. Her uniform looked pretty nice.

"Who's that?" she pointed to the guy that one of the soldiers carried behind him.

"Ah, it's the thief we were talking about,"

"You finally caught him?!" she smiled. "Hooray!" she clapped, "but what is he doing here?"

L looked at her expectantly and she snapped in realization.

"I'm not going to treat him!" she puffed her cheeks in defiance. "No way! Hmph!"

"You can let him die," L suggested, "But if you do that, your reputation as a nurse would really go down, don't you think?"

Her face calmed into a pout and she turned around.

"Alright! But just because you say so! Put him on the bed!" she barked at the men. As they all did as they were told, she pushed them all out as soon as they were done. "Shoo! Shoo! I have to examine him alone!"

"Just don't stare at him too much," L managed to squeeze in before he got thrown out.

…...

* * *

BAM! The door slammed shut.

What did he mean by "don't stare at him too much?!" Misa wasn't like that! Especially to someone who disturbed and stole from the king! She turned back to the patient lying on the bed.

Jeez, why did she have to take care of a criminal? She took a long look at the guy's face and tilted her head. He didn't look that bad. After a while, he looks kind of handsome. She suddenly caught herself staring.

"Agh~!" she jumped back.

What was she doing?! She shook the thoughts from her head and started to examine him. He was bleeding a lot from his legs but the cuts were all hidden behind his clothes. _I have to take off his pants. _She paused before grabbing his jeans and her face turned red.

No! What was she thinking?!

…...

* * *

L was just leaving from the hallway as he suddenly started hearing squeals.

"Agh..." he gave out a sigh. She did stare. That's how he got him too..

He started to think back when he first saw Light. That time... He pushed the memories in the back of his mind. No. There wasn't any time to think about that.

L continued on walking. Besides, shouldn't he have gotten back by now? He had real world problems to worry about. Usually, his trips to dreamland should have already ended. He slouched to his usual posture and kept walking.

"King," some one called out to him.

"Hm?" he turned around and saw Matsuda. His face was crumpled with concern.

…...

* * *

"I'm sorry," the doctor took his hand away as he finished examining the red head, "we're not sure exactly what caused this, but he might have fainted from exhaustion. Has he been sleeping well lately?"

"Yes," Light's mom nodded. "He comes home late now and then, but he always comes home. And he seem to be doing well, I don't know what could've happened. I-..."

The woman was just lost for words.

"Well, everything seems to be fine. His blood pressure is normal and he seems to be eating well. We just have to wait and see until he wakes up,"

The doctor finished filling out a report and left the room. Sayu silently stood there as she watched their mom frustratingly rub her head back and forth. Suddenly, she got up.

"I'll go call your father," she started the walk out of the room. As if an after thought, she paused and turned back, "what were you two doing before he fainted?"

"Nothing," she stared at her. "We were just talking,"

The woman gave a lingering look but continued to walk out of the room again.

* * *

Nothing. They were doing _nothing, _and he suddenly just fell like that.

Sayu still had the crown in her hands as she clutched to it tightly. _Get better, Light. Get better. _She stood up and gently placed the crown next to her brother and sighed.

If it was from exhaustion, maybe she should stop asking him for help whenever he got home so he could sleep. She tore her eyes away from his sleeping face and walked out of the room. There was no reason to blame herself!

"Excuse us," a group of people came through the hallway. They were rolling a person on one of the beds.

"Ah, sorry," she moved out of the way.

As the medics hurried by, she couldn't help but try to sneak a look at the patient. It was a person with dark black hair and really pale skin. He must have been really sick. From the looks of it, he came from an ambulance as the people rushed him through.

Spacing out, she suddenly saw a well groomed elderly man come and follow the hurried medical workers. He wore a suit and had that butlerly aura as he passed by. She gave a polite nod as he got closer; he nodded a smile back then continued on, reverting back to a worried face.

Wow. That just got her even more depressed.

She kept her eyes down the hallway to where they were heading. Maybe that was his grandson?

…...

* * *

Mr. Fujimura tapped his desk as he scoured the classroom to make sure no one was cheating as they took a hurriedly tried to finish a packet he gave them.

_Hmm... No red head and the sleepy head today, huh?_ Although Ryuuzaki often sleeps in his class, he always got the highest marks. The man fiddled with his pen and leaned on the table. And the room looked dull without the color of Yagami's hair.

"Aaahhhh~~!" he gave a loud yawn and stretched out his arms. A few students raised their heads and gave him a look. "Hmph," he ignored them, "I'm bored. How many of you are almost done with the packet?"

A few students raised their hands.

"Hm," he tapped his desk. "Alright, turn them in,"

"Huh?" a wave of confused voices rippled through the class.

"But we're not done!" a student yelled out.

"And it's not time yet! We still have time!" another pointed to the clock.

The rest of the students joined in.

"You can't just cut the test!"

"What are you guys talking about?" he scratched his head. "Who said this was a test?"

Angry murmurs overtook the earlier confusion.

"But you said-"

"I didn't say anything. I just left these packets out on the desk for you guys,"

"But online, you posted there was a test!"

"Oh, that," he smiled. "I just wanted to see how many students I actually had. No one ever comes to class during the semester, but when there's a test, it's like 'oh my! I suddenly have new students enrolled in my class!'"

"Ass," he heard some one whisper.

"Jerk,"

"Hate him,"

"Okay, okay. That's enough," he waved his hand. "Calm down,"

"What kind of teacher?" they continued.

"What a liar,"

"Butt face,"

"Butt face?!" he threw his head back. "Who called me 'butt face?!'"

The class grew silent and Mr. Fujimura started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! It's alright, I think of my students as donkeys anyways," he gave a content sigh and stood up. "This course is about lying. Trying to root out a liar,"

"Doesn't mean you can be a troll," some one muttered.

"No, no," he agreed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see all your lovely faces,"

He gave of a Cheshire smile and everyone stood.

"Goodbye, sensei," they all stomped out the door and left.

…...

* * *

"Man!" Shido grumbled. "That sensei can be so lame!"

"I know, right?" one of the girls agreed as his group of friends walked out the classroom.

"Jeez. And I don't think anyone could have finished that whole packet in just an hour! Right, Near?" the gangly guy wrapped his arm around a shorter white haired kid.

"Hmn," the kid nodded.

"But knowing you, you probably finished, huh?"

"That's right! Nate is so smart!" another friend agreed.

"Hey, are you free?" Shido continued.

Near stared at him for a seconds expressionless.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You're just very tall, Shido,"

"And lanky!" Misora pitched in.

"Oi! Naomi!" Shido yelled out blushing. They all laughed and he turned back to Near. "So yeah? You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Let's go!" the girls in the group chimed before Near could answer.

…...

* * *

There wasn't even any arguments; they all ended up going to a noodle place a couple of streets down- there was a special for pairs that week: $5.00 for two.

"You have to finish your bowl!" the girls leaned against Near. He looked at the half eaten bowl before him.

"I'm not that hungry," he turned to them.

"Aw!" they cooed over him, but he just felt uncomfortable.

"Kills to be popular, huh?" Shido snickered at him. He and Naomi laughed across the table when Shido suddenly turned his head. "Sayu?"

Near followed his gaze.

"Hey, Sayu!" he called out. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

A girl with light brown hair walked over to their table.

"Shido," she smiled.

"Hey," he gave her a wide grin.

The girl Sayu turned over to the girl sitting next to him. "Oh, and you're-"

"Naomi. Naomi Misora," she held out her hand.

"You worked with your brother in his last project,"

"That's me," she smiled. Her short black hair bobbed as she tilted her head.

Sayu looked to the rest of the table.

"Uhm, that's Eriko, Tsugumi, and Near," Shido introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," she bowed.

"Hey, I haven't seen your brother in a while either," he continued. "Where has he been?"

"Oh," the girl's face suddenly became grim. "He's in the hospital,"

"The hospital?!" Shido almost slammed his drink. "What happened?!"

"I don't know," she shook her head.

Shido looked around and back at the girl. This wasn't the place to talk about it.

"When are you going to visit him again?"

"Actually, I was just going right now. I just wanted to have some lunch with my friends first,"

"Right now?" Shido stood up. "Let me go with you!"

"Hm?" she looked surprised, "Oh, alright," a smile played on her face. "You're Light's best friend anyways, right?"

He toothed a grin at her approval.

"Hold on," he took out his wallet for a twenty and gave it to Naomi. "My treat, okay?"

The girl only looked at the bill rushed. "Shido-"

"Alright, see you guys!" he waved.

"Wait," Near called out and the lanky guy turned back.

"What is it?"

"Let me go with you too."

…...

* * *

Light felt tired. There was a sharp pain on his leg as he woke up.

"Ngh!" he sat up and grabbed his thigh. Why was it hurting?!

He looked around and found himself on a lumpy bed. What the? Where was he now? The room was unrecognizable.

Around him were walls made of brick, plainly decorated. On the side, an open painted glass window let a warm breeze flow in. He looked at himself and saw that someone had changed his clothes. His eyes widened. And he didn't have the crown either!

He hopped off the bed and stumbled against the wall. _Don't tell me I'm still in this weird dream! _He gritted his teeth. He looked out the window and saw green everywhere along with a distant forest. Somewhere in the back, there was a hint of red which looked like an apple tree.

"Ugh," he let out a desperate sigh.

How in the world can he get out of here?! And where was he?! The last thing he remembered was that white haired kid. He was talking to him then-

His eye twitched. The kid wasn't the last thing he saw - it was Ryuuzaki!

He looked around and limped out of the room and into the hallway. The walls were brick too, and he saw shadows of people chatting at the other end of the hallway. Damn! This was the castle! He turned the other way, away from the shadows, but he could only limp as fast as his injured leg could permit. _Where's the exit?!_ He kept thinking. As he turned to another hallway, he saw shadows approaching. _Damn!_ He hurried to the closest room and snuck in.

"No, Miss Amane said that he'd be waking up soon," he heard a voice say.

"Should we go check up on him?" another voice spoke.

"No, we were told not to. But I really do think we should just kill the thief!"

Thief?! Were they talking about him?!

_Like heck I'll let you kill me,_ Light's face twisted. They kept talking. Moments passed as he waited for their footsteps to start fading but only the unwelcomed voices kept going. _Why weren't they leaving?!_

"Even though Miss Amane is cute..."

"Haha. Yes, I do think she can be a bit..."

Light bit his lip. Enough! His legs began to cramp and he looked for a window to escape and scurry over. There! He found one.

Just as he was about to climb over, he saw an open box with his clothes in the corner of the room. _Hey!_ He stopped and went over, rummaging through them. Was it still there? It was stupid to think the crown was still there, but... He found a lump and unravelled his stained shirt.

"Yes!" he whispered.

He turned to make sure no one heard him then hid the crown back in his shirt. He could use it for leverage if he couldn't get out. He resumed back to climbing over the window and jumped on a tree. He looked down and saw they were a few stories high.

Ugh... He closed his eyes. Why does he have to keep going down trees? He tested his leg down a lower branch to make sure it was safe. This time, he wasn't going to fall down a tree; he was going to _climb _down. Nice and safely. As he almost reached the last branch, there was a sudden crack. _Snap!_ His hands tightened around the previous branch but he felt it break. _Damn it! _He flung his arm back trying to reach for a ledge but gravity kept on winning.

_Crash!_ Metal clanged as he fell on something hard.

"Oww!" he rubbed his back. He looked down and saw that he fell on one of the armoured knights.

"What was that?!" a voice called out.

Light snapped his head and hurriedly pushed himself from the K. man as he heard metal boots. Limping away, he hid behind a wall as he tried to gather his wits. Where was he supposed to go?! Crap! They were closing in on him and he was completely lost! He saw an open door to the next building and limped there.

"Hah... Hah..." he panted.

This was supposed to be a dream but his leg hurt like hell! He hurried in the door and closed it. Were they coming this way? He peeked out the window.

"You should seriously stop trying to walk on that,"

"Huh?!" Light turned startled.

He stumbled back as he saw a blue beast in front of him; the thing's yellow eyes stared at him as his mouth opened.

"You!" the red head pointed. "You're that thing!"

"Thing?" the monster tilted its head. "That's a little offensive, isn't it?"

…...

* * *

Ryuuk laughed at the frightened face of the boy in front of him.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk,"

He was almost waiting for him to start crying.

"It's all your fault!" the red head suddenly accused. "You brought me into this world didn't you?!"

"Me?" Ryuuk drew his head back. "I didn't do anything,"

"Then why am I here?!"

The shinigami licked his lips. Finally. An interesting question.

"Because _he _wished for you to be here,"

The young Japanese stared at him confused. "Who's _he?_"

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! The king! The king wanted you to be here!"

He made sure to emphasize the word "king" ironically.

"You mean Ryuuzaki?!" the red head twisted his face. "That doesn't make any sense! This is a dream!"

"You asked. It's not my problem if you don't believe me,"

The demon laughed loudly inside. He was just messing with the kid.

He watched as the human fell deep into thought.

"How," he began to speak, "how do I get out of here?"

The red head looked at him with serious eyes.

Hmn... I guess that could be Ryuuk approved.

"Over there," the shinigami lifted his hand to point out the window over to the hill. "You see that red tree over there? That's an apple tree. Go over there and eat one of the apples, and you can get out of here,"

The red head followed his finger and turned to him skeptically.

"That's it?"

"What?"

"I just have to go over there and eat one of the fruits and I can leave?"

"Yeah,"

"And never come back?" the human tried to make sure.

"You got it," he smiled.

"Then how about Ryuuzaki?"

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!" humans were really interesting. "I told you he brought you here, and you still want to save him?"

He was expecting the boy to look nervous but instead, he smiled.

"No," a smirk ran to the boy's face replacing the jumpy feeling he had on earlier, "I just want to make sure I know all the possible ways to get out,"

This boy was really evil.

"The only way is with that apple tree," Ryuuk confirmed.

He saw the red head look back out the window and onto the tree.

"But I won't take you there," he added. "You have to get there by yourself,"

"That's fine. I can get there myself,"

"Oh?"

The demon looked down at the boy's bandaged leg. And how exactly was he going to do that?

"Well then," Ryuuk spoke up, "I guess I'll see you there,"

…...

* * *

_Bye. _

Light didn't say it out loud, and he definitely didn't think it.

"I'll see you there," he repeated the same words as the beast disappeared into thin air.

"I'll see you there,"


End file.
